Double Dragon
by Armitage374
Summary: A visitor from the past, a prophecy and a 'melef looking just like the Escaflowne ? Ancient dark forces conspires and the only hope of Gaia now lies in the hands of Hitomi, Van and some unlikely allies.


Okie…Standard disclaimers: Don't Own them, wish I did. Story and original characters (The Dragon Queen Varna of Atlantis and Joshua Ratcliff to mention the most important as well as the Red Dragon 'melef) does belong to me though.  
  
Anyone seen a cheap, slightly used 'melef for sale around here? I could really use one to level my workplace to the ground.  
  
  
  
Double Dragon:  
  
Prologue:  
  
Wind beneath my wings  
  
By  
  
Armitage 374  
  
  
  
The wind was warm beneath her wings as she glided over the city, which she had fought so hard to protect.  
  
She was satisfied to see that damages to the city had been few despite the fact that some of the last batles had taken place on the very shores of Atlantis itself.  
  
Few damages meant few civilians hurt.  
  
They still needed to find out how the people of Mu had gotten their hands on such a large contigent of Guymelefs.  
  
And the way they fought indicated that someone had trained them expertly.  
  
But the Espanics (AN: Spelling ?)were all over that one.  
  
That and the finishing of the last Royal Guymelef, the Escaflowne.  
  
It was a matter of pride to them.  
  
Like her own, Escaflowne was built to protect against agressors, but where her Dragon was based in Atlantis, Escaflowne was to protect the newly formed Gaia.  
  
The thought of Escaflowne brought her mind back to the recent war.  
  
The only way someone could have gotten their hands on an army that size in that short a timeframe without going through the Espanics were to use the wishmaschine, something which were against the laws.  
  
A shudder ran though her body and sent a rain of red feathers sailing through the air at the possibilities.  
  
If it hadn't been for her beloved turning up so unexpectedly, things could have gone terribly wrong.  
  
A small smile curled her lips as a protest reached her mind through the mental bonds, which connected her with her lifemate, as her small shudder manifested itself in the other extention of her conscioness, the giant Red Dragon on which her mate was travelling.  
  
Her blodred armour creaked as she made an elegant turn in the air, momentarily getting fiery red hair blown into her equally red eyes, and slipped back onto the dragon behind him, grasping the controls as she did so.  
  
"Don't like being all alone here, do you?" She whispered, allowing herself to nuzzle his neck with her face briefly before concentrating on flying.  
  
Joshua went beetred. Oh, damn, busted.  
  
Fact was, that he was terrified of flying the Dragon alone. And Varian bloodywell knew it!.  
  
But at least she had stopped teasing him about his weird taste in clothes.  
  
And the people of Atlantis had FINALLY gotten used to his trademark jeans and t-shirt, allthough the traders from the other contries like Greece and Arbia still gave him odd looks when they saw him on the throne next to her.  
  
He had had enough trouble when suddenly finding himself transported back in time by that column of light and in the middle of a warzone, but the constant badgering about clothes had really gotten on his nerves.  
  
T-shirt and Jeans kept him grounded, reassured him that he was neither dreaming nor going nuts.  
  
The scar on his neck itched a little and he rubbed it absently.  
  
That was the only thing he was a little sorry about.  
  
He could no longer sing.  
  
Or tell Varian exactly how much she really meant to him.  
  
A wave of comfort washed though his mind as Varian figured out what the intense wave of sadness from her mate was all about.  
  
"I know." The husky whisper sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Despite the weird circumstances surrounding them meeting eachother, he wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
Atlantis had needed a seer. And he had been callen.  
  
And he had met the one being in all history of man, who made his life worth while.  
  
No longer being able to sing was a small price to pay.  
  
A roguish smile made it's way onto his face as he sent Varian a VERY graphic picture of exactly HOW he was going to show her his feelings for her that same evening.  
  
This time it was her turn to turn 7 diffferent shades of red while fighting to regain control of the Dragon.  
  
Laughter washed though their bond as the young american noticed her scowl.  
  
Her anger didn't last long though as she turned the Dragon towards the palace and prepared to land.  
  
"Why wait for tonight though?"  
  
Down on the ground, a pair of angry blue eyes followed the descent of the Dragon.  
  
"Damned them.." a femal voice whispered, dripping with malice.  
  
Why was Varian choosen to fly the dragon, when everybody knew, that she was the better pilot?  
  
The hooded person slowly turned and walked down the avenue towards the wishmachine.  
  
Well, at least noone had found out about the very interesting fact that it had been her who had used the maschine to supply their archenemies with weapons.  
  
At the sight of the maschine, an evil smile twisted her face into an ugly mask.  
  
Well, there was another chance.  
  
And while she had hoped that muvians had taken care of her sister for her, she would have to take care of buisness herself it seemed.  
  
What she was about to do was against the laws.  
  
One could not use the maschine to wish death and destruction according to the people who build it.  
  
Somthing about the fabrics of destiny.  
  
But she really didn't believe it.  
  
All that mattered was the Dragon and the Pendant.  
  
And ruling Atlantis.  
  
"I wish…I WISH THAT VARIAN AND HER LOVER WERE DEAD!"  
  
The ground started to rumble and shake as terrible forces started their work.  
  
Cracks opened straight to the core of the planet, sending cascades of molten rock up into the air.  
  
The island was tearing itself to pieces.  
  
And the 16 years old princess, who had uttered the fatal wish could only stare in horror as the magnitude of her mistake manifested itself on her mind.  
  
"Oh gods, what have I done…"  
  
In the skies above, Joshua felt himself being dragged into a vision as Atlantis started it's travel into oblivion.  
  
In his mind he screamed.  
  
And Varian screamed with him while the giant Red Dragon fought the sudden onslaught of wind in vain.  
  
Below them, a giant crack in the ground opened, heading towards the last symbol of Atlantis still standing, the Tree of Life, a giant old tree, as old as Atlantis itself standing on a cliff overlooking the entire island.  
  
Varian could feel the lifeforce of her Beloved flow away together with the lifeforce of the city.  
  
Screaming could be heard from the city as building folded, burned and killed the inhabitants of her city.  
  
With tears in her eyes, she did the only thing she could: She wished.  
  
"I wish.." Her voice cracked a bit "I wish we were somewhere safe where they can heal Joshua."  
  
The pendant on her chest, one of the two in existance, started to glow.  
  
And as Atlantis died, a giant column of light took the last Dragon Queen of Atlantis and her Lifemate, the Seer to the only place, where they could be safe.  
  
  
  
AN: Well…Don't Worry both Van and Hitomi are going to show up later in this story…. 


End file.
